


Пустая чаша

by Elhen



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Всех пустынь на свете бесплоднее есть одна.





	Пустая чаша

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано под впечатлением от фика Мэй_Чен "Я пустая чаша".  
> 2\. Огромное спасибо Мари за советы и цветочки.

Всех пустынь на свете бесплоднее есть одна,  
Я ее поливал, сажал в нее семена —  
То, что выросло, был мой тусклый и мертвый мир,  
Кровь и смерть, извечно царящие меж людьми.  
Я в пустую чашу пытался налить вино,  
Я искал ответы, зачем я, чужой, иной,  
В этом мире, Господи? Что же пошло не так?  
Разумеется, абсолютная пустота  
Не имеет смысла, начала, конца, судьбы,  
Но однажды все же ответы сумел добыть.

Всех пустынь на свете бесплоднее есть одна,  
Но в пустую чашу я крови налью сполна.  
Будут кровь и смерть — точно ведал я, что творил,  
Когда зверя спускал, скрывавшегося внутри.


End file.
